


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰8

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。OOC,OOC,OOC预警。看见有好心的姐妹给我留言使用章节功能，原谅我注解部分总处理不好，经常重复，手残星人泪目中……





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰8

      阿不思难得地陷入了深深的睡眠之中，他裹着薄毯，侧身露出线条柔和的裸背，白皙的肌肤上宛如被镌刻上了飘零的花瓣，红色的痕迹经过了一夜已转为青紫色，若再掀开一些毯子，就能看到那翘挺浑圆的臀部，其间藏着经过一夜缠绵被催熟了的花蕊，只有尝过其中滋味的人才明白那种蚀骨销魂是如何让人难以自拔。

     枕边的金发少年，有些不舍地舔舐着熟睡的恋人的后颈肌肤，用了数十分的定力将自己的手掌从美妙的臀部上挪走，因为他清楚明了，再多停留一刻，他又会忍不住将他的玫瑰狠狠地压在身下。盖勒特起身套上衣物，轻轻地将薄毯拉至阿不思的肩头拢好，吻了吻他的眉心，离开了房间。

      希尔德按照吩咐将午餐送至阿格斯顿的时候，阿不思已经起床并且穿戴妥帖了。他下意识地拢了拢领口，其实那并遮挡不住什么，敏锐的老妇人一眼就瞥见了颈部那些暧昧的印痕，多年的宫廷生活经验让她保持了那种可贵的沉默态度，她不露声色地将沾满不明污浊与血痕的床单更换一新。希尔德在临走之前，留下了一个黑色的丝绒盒子，委婉地向阿不思转达了盖勒特殿下希望他可以亲自试穿的意愿后，老妇人缓缓地退了出去。

      流言总是由少数人传向多数人，尽管得到盖勒特充分信任的希尔德夫人并没有什么责任，可是这位寡言的老妇人不能包办所有的事情。厨房里的厨娘先发现了奇怪的地方，比如从小厌恶甜食的盖勒特殿下开始要求每餐必备甜点，特别是柠檬味道的，她几乎以为她家的殿下是否中了毒或者是被换了个脑袋。加之本来身为侍女官的希尔德夫人必须亲力亲为，每日往返于那原本被视为禁忌的房间，确实是为了某位神秘的贵客，已是大家心照不宣的事实。

      身为流言中心的盖勒特本人倒是不以为然，加上他对于仆从们一向严厉约束，所以大家也并不敢在私底下频繁议论来污他的耳朵，生怕惹祸上身。所以流言的苗头稍一萌发，便被自发地遏止住了，最后大家也只能表面上安分守己，心底暗自嘀咕是一回事情，将这坊间流言外传就是另一回事情了。

      而流言中心里最神秘的那位贵客除了希尔德夫人了解较多以外，也就上一次随同盖勒特前去参加萨克森公爵宴会的贴身男仆弗兰克见识过其真容，但是两人都对此讳莫如深，这也正是他们得到充分赏识的原因。

      今日大学士乔纳斯奇怪地觉察到，他年轻的领主难得一见的心不在焉，他总觉得盖勒特的身上发生了某种微妙的变化，那原本坚硬冷酷的外壳似乎稍微软化了一些，那总是略带讥诮的口气都有所收敛。这位年长的几乎可以做盖勒特祖父的老人善意地笑了笑，心里得出一个判断：殿下已经十六岁了，的确也到了年少多情的年纪了。乔纳斯善解人意地提前结束了今日的议事，在盖勒特起身匆匆离开后，一位仆人给乔纳斯递进来了一张纸条，他看了一眼便蹙起了花白的眉毛，然后不假思索地将纸条烧成了灰烬，他决定还是明日再让盖勒特知道这个消息比较合适。

      花园里满开的各色玫瑰在微风中摇曳着，青绿色的藤蔓顺着城堡斑驳陆离的古旧外墙，一路攀岩而上，依附着那些石缝、角落团团簇簇地疯长着。阿不思仰望着那些绿油油的叶子，忽然觉得午后的阳光有些刺眼，他眯起了眼睛，冷不防被一双伸长的手臂从背后抱住，将他悬空，一股力量将他带离了那个墙角。阿不思最近已经开始习惯性的不设防，他笑了起来，好像被盖勒特弄痒了似的那种笑，惹得背后的恋人忍不住掰过他的肩膀，好仔细端详他脸上的表情。“我给你带了礼物！”盖勒特兴奋地说道。阿不思轻轻地咳了一下，说道：“那双袜子的确很舒服，谢谢你，我已经……”盖勒特不以为然打断道：“那是不足挂齿的小东西，我指的是……”他的话语被阿不思下一刻的动作所阻断了，阿不思微微掀起了裤脚，露出了里面的白色棉袜，上乘的面料妥帖地裹着那纤细优美的脚踝，将小腿挺拔的线条勾勒地更加明显。盖勒特轻轻地叹了一口气，感慨道：“哦，和我想的一模一样，阿尔。”望着阿不思有点困惑地看着自己，盖勒特揽住恋人的肩膀，贴在他的耳边愉快地低语：“亲爱的，你可以不可以只穿这个给我看？”

      阿不思惊讶于盖勒特能轻易说出那么孟浪露骨的话语，但是他似乎总是学不会拒绝这位还比自己年幼两岁的恋人。阿不思此刻站在房间的玻璃窗前，将身上的衣物一件件脱掉，因为感到羞涩极了而不得不放慢了速度，他露出了一身白皙无比的肌肤，只穿着一双及膝的纯白色棉袜（注1）。盖勒特坐在对面的床沿上，一眼未错地盯着这幅诱人的画面，目光炽热，仿佛用视线就将面前的恋人侵犯了无数次，他拍了拍自己的大腿，示意阿不思坐到自己的腿上来。

      盖勒特真的如他自己所描述的，在某些方面“极有天赋”，他不仅比同龄人懂得多，天生富有情趣，而且可以在情事里轻而易举地掌握主导权。阿不思的羞耻心与罪恶感让盖勒特显的更加从容，他乐于探索羞赧的恋人的美丽身体，也像一位成熟的情人似的引导阿不思触摸自己的身体。盖勒特将手掌先整个覆盖在阿不思平坦的小腹上，那里绵软又温热，他用手来回缓缓地抚摸着，然后继续向上游走，胸脯的触感更是美妙绝伦，盖勒特捏起一边粉色的凸起，轻柔地揉搓着，将脸凑到另一边已经翘挺的浅红处，用灵活的舌尖在上面挑逗打圈，惹得阿不思鼻尖里的喘息变的粗重起来，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。盖勒特突然停下了抚触，阿不思睁开那双湛蓝的眼睛，似乎有些埋怨地看着他，在下一秒，阿不思就被盖勒特强势的吻弄的脑袋晕乎乎的，唇舌交缠不休，交换着彼此的津液发出啧啧的响声，阿不思情潮翻涌，只觉得浑身发软，本能的用胳膊搂住盖勒特的脖子维持平衡。一只不安分的手已经伸到阿不思的私处，用手指撩着那些卷曲的耻毛，轻轻地拨弄着，然后用手掌整个握住那根略微抬头的性器。阿不思的呻吟声被恋人的嘴唇全数堵住了，他的要害被牢牢控制，他只能难耐地扭动腰肢，让自己往盖勒特的手掌中送去，随着他的动作向上挺身。最后释放欲望的一瞬，盖勒特松开了唇，欣赏着怀里的阿不思难耐地扬起了头颅，嘴唇微张着喘气的媚态。盖勒特的手上沾满了黏腻的液体，他不甚介意，在床单上胡乱擦了几下，抓起阿不思的手放在自己的胯间，那里的衣料被撑起了一大块，他引诱般笑着要求道：“好阿尔，帮我舔一舔，这里胀得很。”

      阿不思的两颊绯红，不知道是因为高潮的余韵未散，还是因为此刻这个羞耻的姿势。他只穿着纯白色的棉袜，撅起浑圆肉感的臀，跪在盖勒特的两腿之间。他用白皙修长的手指握住那根沉甸甸的凶器，先小心地尝试着用柔软的舌尖去舔舐它，动作显的青涩而笨拙，他显然不太懂怎么伺弄它。阿不思将手扶着的性器淋上一层水色的光亮后，张开艳色的嘴唇，努力将它含吮了进去。口腔温热湿润的触感让盖勒特觉得舒爽极了，他忍不住挺胯将自己的宝贝往阿不思的嘴里又送了几分，直到感觉到头部顶到了近咽喉的位置。阿不思有点想干呕，但是他忍住了，他抬起眼睛向盖勒特无声地表示抗议，却看到金发的恋人目光灼灼地望着他。阿不思不知道他那双丰润的小嘴含着那怒张的性器，再配上那张俊俏的脸庞的模样，多么的让人血脉贲张、心生荡漾。阿不思开始上下吞吐起来，盖勒特舒服地谓叹着：“宝贝，你真棒，嘶……小心牙齿。”盖勒特很快就下意识地挺腰缓缓抽送起来，他用手扣住阿不思的后脑，喘息变得粗重又急促。阿不思觉得两颊酸疼，喉口被粗长的巨物顶弄地极为不适，舌尖品尝着咸腥的黏腻味道，湛蓝的双眸里蓄满了泪水，他听见盖勒特开始满足地低声呻吟起来。到达界限的瞬间，盖勒特是皱着眉的，他既而又舒展眉心，欣赏着美丽的恋人直起身子，喉头一滚，将他的精液全数吞下。盖勒特一把将阿不思推倒在床上，凑近他的红唇边，舔了舔他嘴角上的点点白浊，然后吸吮着他口中尚且膻腥的味道。

      熏风透过雕花玻璃窗张开的缝隙，扬起了并未合拢的窗帘，阳光正迫不及待地透进来想一窥究竟。宽阔的大床上，两个少年正在忘情地接吻，屋内似乎也充满了甜腻暧昧的香味。盖勒特睁开眼睛看着身下的阿不思，一边用力吮着他的红色唇瓣，一双手毫不安分地在他全身上下抚摩揉捏。盖勒特突然坏心眼地松开恋人，并单手撑起身子，只见阿不思像一只觅食的幼鸟般，扬起修长的颈部，闭着眼睛仍旧将嘴唇凑近来索吻。盖勒特轻轻捏住阿不思的下颚，饶有趣味地注视着他睫毛轻轻颤抖着，一副温软而渴求的模样。顷刻间，盖勒特微不可查地叹了一口气，此刻他也不知道是出于狂热还是源自激情，那句话语竟然脱口而出：“阿尔，我爱你。”阿不思睁开了眼睛，蔚蓝如深海的眸子里瞬间润湿起来，他轻咬了下自己的下唇，像是若有所思的沉默了一瞬，然后一个翻身将盖勒特按在身下，开始撕扯他的衣服。这个令人意外的举动惹得盖勒特大笑起来，他一边从善如流的任由阿不思为他宽衣，一边逗趣地问道：“你想自己来吗，亲爱的？”

      阿不思用抹过油脂的手指替自己开拓过后，扶着盖勒特那根挺立的性器，小心翼翼地坐了上去，身体开始缓缓下沉。硕大的头部破开紧窄的入口，身体的重量让湿热的甬道被迫将它吞到最深的位置，光滑的臀肉紧贴着粗粝的底部。阿不思深吸一口气，将双手撑在盖勒特线条分明的腹肌上，在稍微适应了这种填充的不适感之后，他开始轻轻地摆动起臀部来，使得那根粗大的棍状物在后庭里徐徐地来回摩擦着。一直平躺着的盖勒特被这种温吞水的慢动作折磨的有点抓狂，他捏住阿不思的腰肢，然后向上重重一挺身，柱身恰恰碾压过花芯里那个曼妙的凸起，阿不思一个颤抖后扑倒在盖勒特的胸口。盖勒特就势一把搂住阿不思坐起来，一边吻着他的嘴唇，一边握住他的双臀向上抽送起来。

      四柱床的深紫色帘幔拢住了所有的隐秘情事，其间飘荡出的一阵阵压抑的呻吟声、肉体激烈拍打声，还夹杂着吸吮交互的水声，仿佛奏着一首夏日的狂想曲。风掀起帘幔的一角，可以窥见一具雪白的肉体在上下起伏颠簸，一根粗长的阳具在丰满肉感的臀瓣中进进出出，激烈的动作让两个人开始变得大汗淋漓。阿不思逐渐觉得双腿发软，他搂住盖勒特的脖子来维持身体的动作，后来干脆将脸倚靠在他的肩头，急促地喘息着。阿不思在盖勒特一记重重地顶入后，彻底达到了临界的那一刻，他一边感受着内壁急速地痉挛收缩，一边在他耳边动情地呢喃着：“我爱你，盖尔……我爱你。”真心吐露的爱语成了最强的催情剂，盖勒特猛地将阿不思扑倒压制住，将他两条长腿掰开，开始大开大合地肏弄起来，每一下都是实打实的整根拔出，再全根没入。阿不思面色潮红，红润的嘴唇张开着，难以压抑地呻吟起来，身体随着身上恋人的动作晃动着，双腿止不住地颤抖着，脚趾难耐地卷曲又舒展，他将很快被新一轮的快感所吞噬。

      陷入爱恋的人完全忽略了时间的流逝，年轻的身体总是不知疲倦的，两具身体渐渐契合，水乳交融。热烈与烂漫合体，深情与痴狂交织，仿佛可以交换胸腔里彼此的心脏来证明。此刻他们都相信，彼此会永远在一起，尽管容颜和皓齿难免受到时光的毒手，但爱情会巍然矗立直到末日的尽头。（注2）

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：这是男袜，本文里GG没有让AD穿女装的嗜好。欧洲历史上男性曾也有过这种类大腿袜的袜子，请自行脑补。甚至还有魔幻的幻彩紧身裤，扯远了，咳咳咳。  
> 注2：最后一句，莎翁的诗歌略微修改的。


End file.
